everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspian Canary
Caspian Canary, sometimes just Cas, is the son of the Canary Prince from the story of the same name. With a love for his story and for his people, he would without a doubt be a Royal...but he is angry at his parents, so he calls himself a Roybel, afraid his destiny changed to do what they did after the happily ever after. He rooms with Nikolas and Antoine Shadow. Appearance Caspian has golden feathery hair that nearly goes down to his eyebrows. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a bronze headband with a small green stone in the center. He wears a denim jacket, a black shirt, and faded jeans. He wears brown leather finger-less gloves, simple in design and not very flashy. Personality Cas is a definite good boy. He always hands his homework in on time, it's always neatly completed, he never ever cheats off of someone else. He always follows the rules, every rule, even the silly ones, whether he wants to or not. Cas is kind of a hopeless romantic type of person. He likes to read about true love, or listen to songs that talk about it, he loves it when he sees couples being cute. (espescially if he's shipped them long before they became couples.) However, the idea that he could date someone himself and have it work out always makes him laugh. He wants to help people. He doesn't like it when someone has a problem or can't get something done by themselves, it makes his heart hurt when he hears that someone does, even if it's a totally ridiculous thing. He kind of has a tendency to make a big deal out of everything. If he sees someone upset because they missed the sign up's for a sport's team or something, he will feel bad about it for the rest of the day, even if they tell him it's not that big a deal. He can be a little annoying, with his desire to make sure no one ever has a bad day. He wants everyone to always have the best day ever. He doesn't like it when anything bad happens to anyone, espescially those people he tries to help, then they have to comfort him, which makes him feel worse because he's the one who's supposed to comfort them, and it's a viscious cycle. He doesn't know basic things that people should know by the time they get to high-school. Like, don't sit outside in the rain without a jacket at least, or don't fall asleep in the snow, he doesn't even know what nightshade berries look like. It's actually a miracle he's survived as long as he had. Friends Perdrix "Perdi" Truelove Both of them love the idea of love, and tend to ship the same people. They love to freak out together when they see their ships get together or act cute and coupley. The only bad thing, is Perdi tends to try to get him to get a girlfriend, and whenever she mentions a ship with him in it, he changes the subject. Family "Yin and yang, dark and light, each soul has a choice to do wrong or right. Should you wish to make your child all good, the evil must be put in another, understood?" Most people get a choice, a choice to either do good or bad, a choice to do evil or a choice to do good, regardless of whether their destined to be the next Evil Queen or the next Fairy Godmother, but Cas doesn't. His parents were so paranoid that he would eventually choose to be evil, they paid a witch from their tale to recite a spell that would remove his ability to do any evil of any sort, and place it in a different baby. He's mad at his parents for doing such a thing, not only taking away his ability to choose what to be and what to do, but hurting someone else who didn't deserve it as a result. Father: Richard Canary Cas knows it was his father's idea, to pay for that spell, and so he's angrier at his father than he is at his mother, he wants to love his father, he really in all honesty does love him, but a lot of the time, his love for his father is nothing compared to his hatred for what he did. His relationship with Richard is...complicated. Mother: Daisy Charming-Canary He's angry at his mother because she knew that another baby would receive his ability to do evil, and that it couldn't be destroyed in any manner, and she still went along with it. At times, she appears to be almost sorry for what she had done, though it is rare to see. Daisy is the daughter of a Charming Prince and a Witch from their tale, and was chosen to be the next princess in a tower. Because of his mother's witch blood, Cas has some ability to do magic. If he wanted to strengthen it that is. But he doesn't use his magic for anything and therefore it's only strong enough to sense when magic is being cast withing fifteen feet of him. Romance Nova Eris Enchant Cas likes her, a lot. But she has his ability to do evil in her, and he knows that that does not bode well for any future relationship with her. Their contact, limited, and when they do interact, she's reserved and serious, and he's eagerly searching for a way out. When they actually, for real, physically touch on the rare occasions they do, energy flows from her to him, and back again, creating a feeling of pins and needles almost, though it never feels unpleasant, it's just a shock. A shock that both of them would rather ignore/avoid it entirely, so that limits there contact even more. He doesn't know why what happens, happens, but he has a feeling she does, and it probably has something to do with the fact that she has his ability to do evil. Interests '''Violin: '''Cas learned how to play the violin a few years ago and he has his own that he keeps polished in a black leather case. He takes popular songs and figures out how to play them. The idea that he's any good makes him laugh though. He just started playing the violin one day because he found his mother's old one that she never used and just started to play it. Daisy found him one day, but didn't approach him after she realized he was playing and was playing her old violin, it made her feel connected to her son since he was and still is still mad at her for what happened. Cas still thinks neither of his parents know he plays, but his mother does at least. Pet Yin-yang, a kitten that is literally half black and half white, split down the middle. He loves his little fuzzball that can be both ornery and an angel, depending on when Cas tries to play with him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Canary Prince